Wolf within the Forest
by Sabora Viper
Summary: AU; Lord Gandondorf found the boy within the Fairy Forest. His dark obsession grows with every secret he learns from his new slave. But,perhaps he should of heeded the Fairy's warning. To leave what belongs in the forest. The wolf would have its day.
1. Forest of Beginning

Sabora: "Don't own Zelda; if I did I would make Midna stop riding on Wolf Link's back because she's annoying."

Link: Forest

The forest was prosperous and plentiful in not only plant life, but in animal life as well. The air was humid and rich with moisture, beads of water gathered at the tip of large green leaves. The canopy covering was no match for the setting sun's short beams slipping in between branches to warm the ground. The air was full of the sounds of melodious tunes from colourful birds and the chatter of boisterous monkeys as they leapt from tree to tree.

The forest floor's silence was disturbed by a shadowed figured ahead of a chestnut-brown horse that had a starburst on its forehead. The figure lifted his head as a small light of sun burst through and his spun gold hair began to glow.

He was an Elvin figure with glowing dark blue eyes framed by long gold lashes and mountain pale skin. He was medium height, around 5'7 with large Elvin ears and long legs. He wore an elegant long green silk tunic that stopped just below the curve of his arse. He also had on delicate looking sandals with gold Egyptian-like straps.

The horse following him was a beautiful female that was large and muscular. She snorted nuzzling his hair as he stopped by a small clearing filled with rich grass. The horse paused bumping her nose against the male's face before galloping into the field and lazily lowering her head to graze.

Link smiled as he walked into the field. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the wind pick up rustling his hair and clothing before perching himself on a large rock in the middle of the field holding his pearl white ocarina tighter.

He brought it to his lips and a soothing melody began to fill the field. The horse flicked her ear in pleasure as the sound woke her up fully while healing her stiff muscles; a soft mixture of a watered down version of the song of awakening and the song of healing. Link closed his eyes as he focused on the music that filled the field. The animals quieted and the plants seemed to sway in time blooming out larger, even the morning flowers poked their heads out in pleasure.

Link tapped his foot lightly in rhythm to the music as bright bursts of light flew from the grass and fairies danced around his form. He was focused on his music and the world within the forest was focused on him. With his enthusiasm, neither he nor the others noticed the strange signature auras that just began to tread into the forest.

The large black horse snorted stopping making the others jolt into a stop behind him. His hooves just hit the grass of the forest and his ears perked forward in curiosity. His rider, a large, but fit bronze skinned man with reddish-orange hair and a glowing jewel trinket on his forehead. The man had large muscles and wore black armor and a long coal robe made of the finest silk that had been found in the land. His stallion was adorned in heavy black and gold armor complete with devil red eyes making both rider and horse an intimidating pair.

The packs of Doberman hounds were tense with the feel of magic in the air and the horses pranced from foot to foot nervous from the obvious magic in the air.

Ganondorf frowned as his horse snorted taking a few steps backwards. He nudged the horse's flank and he moved forward with a little difficulty. The soldiers followed some cowering because they could feel the presence of something supernatural.

Ganondorf frowned narrowing his eyes as he surveyed his surroundings. One of his men made a muffled sound of fear and he turned to see a huge night flower dancing along the breeze. He rolled his eyes and one of the lizalfos guards took his axe and cut the plant making it twitch as it fell to the ground.

Ganondorf continued forward with his troops ignoring the sudden stillness that the plant's death caused.

Link opened his eyes in surprise removing the ocarina from his peach coloured lips. The fairies skittered wildly heading for the fountain to hide. Epona nickered rearing as she galloped over to Link bowing so he could quickly slide onto her back.

Epona flew forward feet barely hitting grass as she ran towards the spring. A large tree lay beside the spring and Epona galloped straight for it. The triforce signature on Link's hand glowed as Epona surged sideways and he placed it on the tree. The tree itself glowed and opened showing a small passageway which Link and Epona ran through; the hole quickly closing after them.

Ganondorf slowed his horse to a stop by the fairy spring dismounting and allowing the stallion to drink and the others followed suit filling their canteens.

"We will rest here for the night."

One of the soldiers, a higher up whispered in his ear, "King, is it wise to camp here with the aura making the soldiers restless."

Ganondorf turned his intense stare onto the soldier, "are you questioning me?" The soldier quickly shook his head, "No sir, I was simply wondering."

Ganondorf let out a short bitter laugh, "Wondering leads to foolish actions." The soldier nodded and quickly left the powerful man's presence afraid for his life.

Ganondorf looked around at the camp being set up and gave his horse to one of the men. He dropped his heavy gear and wading into the spring. He dipped his hand into the healing water before bringing it to his face taking a few sips before washing the rest on his sweaty brow.

He waded back out and grabbed his armor before heading to his tent that the men just put up. He dropped it next to the bed before sitting on the cot. One of the bobkins came in with a bucket of hot water a few minutes later for him to wash up with. He nodded, grateful, towards it before soaking cloth in it and washing off his face, neck, and chest. He would get the rest after a hot meal.

He headed out of the tent and climbed onto his steed, "Zant, accompany me on the hunt." The man scrambled up on his dappled mare and joined the king.

They were a few paces away from the men when Ganondorf murmured, "Is it a Hylian?" Zant felt the aura pulse and looked at the prosperous vegetation.

"I'm almost sure of it."

Ganondorf nodded and surged his stallion forward to find a fresh buck. The young knight looked up from his duty and seen the king and his advisor ride back with three fresh bucks strapped to the back of the horses. They were huge; one almost as big as the horse Ganondorf was riding. It would be enough for the small army and the hounds – for tonight.

Ganondorf picked the dead mammals up with ease and slung them at his feet, "Clean them." The knight nodded and two more came to help pick them up. Ganondorf once again slid off his steed heading for his tent.

His stallion began to nicker and whine before snorting and pawing the ground. Ganondorf walked back over. He narrowed his eyes. A mare in heat was close, but the dappled that Zant rode was too old and none of the others were in season.

Ganondorf figured if he found the mare he would find the owner of the aura. Speaking of the aura, it began to pulse stronger around them – not that the human men could really tell, but the lizalfos and the other dark creatures could. Ganondorf patted the stallion's thick neck before heading back to his tent.

T'was around an hour later when Zant opened his tents curtain to see Ganondorf was writing important documents. He had a plate of venison in his hand and he placed it on the king's table.

"The men are getting ready for bed. They made camp a few paces away from the spring to give privacy."

Ganondorf nodded before taking to the task of eating his meal. It was around five hours later when the moon was full in the sky, by the time Ganondorf finished his documents. He yawned grabbing a new set of clothes, his toiletries, and his sword before heading off to the spring.

He slid into the cool water scrubbing away blood and filth. When he finished he decided to take a leisure swim around the spring and that's when he found it. It was so small that if you blinked you would have missed it, but Ganondorf always paid attention to details.

It was a large tree near the edge of the spring at the far end of the mountain side. It pulsed weakly showing that it was a hidden gateway. Ganondorf grinned holding out his palm that had a large "dark" triforce on it.

The tree pulsed and the gateway quickly opened before closing again. Ganondorf frowned. Quickly going back to camp he placed his armor back on and grabbed three hunter hounds before heading back to the tree.

He focused more energy on the tree and it opened once again allowing him and the hounds to slip past. He held in his amazement at the small "clearing".

A large waterfall flowed from the back wall separating into two streams – the one that led to the fairy spring and one that was close to another tree inside. The space was large about the size of his palace's ballroom.

It had a garden and a soft patch of grass where a beautiful ginger mare rested. Ganondorf's eyes however, were on the spring. Pale flawless skin seemed to glow by the tree's inner light as a figure splashed out of the water shaking golden hair –obviously unaware of the trespasser watching him take a bath.

Epona was the first to smell them and she got up quickly letting out a loud neigh. Link shot a surprised look of fear as he spotted Ganondorf. Ganondorf grinned – it wasn't a Hylian, it was a hybrid.

He took an intimidating step forward and the pretty mare shot forward angrily heading straight for him. Ganondorf turned quickly jumping away from diamond hard hooves. The dogs snarled giving chase cornering the confused and frightened animal.

Link rushed out of the water and Ganondorf was quick to grab him. He held the slim fighting figure heading for the 'tree house' that was obviously the beautiful boy's home. The dogs would do their job and keep the horse preoccupied.

Ganondorf smirked as the figure in his muscular arms fought tooth and nail biting and scratching him to no affect. His armor kept him safe. He opened the door to the house and noticed it had only one room. He threw the boy on his "bed" that consisted of branches, flowers, and leaves.

The boy grabbed an expensive looking emerald sheet hiding his form as he snarled at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf just grinned his dark aura pulsating through the room.

The boy's beautiful blue eyes widened in horror and he slid back until his back hit the wall, "1aucun!" He squeaked out. Ganondorf gave a look of surprise it was the ancient language; Ganondorf cursed inwardly wishing that he had paid more attention to his tutors when he was younger.

When the war came every book on the ancients was destroyed in an attempt to keep the information a secret. The last scholar died over six years ago and the language known as the ancients was lost. Ganondorf however still remembered bits and pieces of the language.

Ganondorf racked his brain to remember the word and pronounced it with difficulty, "Quel est le nom."

Link didn't respond; he just kept repeating the word aucun. Ganondorf growled not liking the disobedience. He grabbed the boy roughly bringing him flush against his own warm skin.

"Est le Nom?"

The boy let out a cry of pain still fighting to get out of Ganondorf's hold. "Link, Link, Link." The boy screamed his name as Ganondorf twisted his arm behind his back. Ganondorf smirked pressing the boy's chest down farther into the bed.

Link let out a gasp his face flushing as he felt a hardness against his bottom. Ganondorf smirked nuzzling the left side of Link's neck planting a kiss. Link snorted at the tickling sensation still struggling to get from underneath the man.

"Je suis Ganondorf."

Ganondorf grabbed the pale hips thrusting downwards. The small figure underneath him shivered from the touch letting out little moans. Ganondorf grinned again holding the figure tight by his neck. Link struggled more trying to get air, but to no avail. Link fell onto the bed unconscious. Ganondorf picked up Link's weapons a bow and arrow kit, sling shot, and his eyes widened as they landed on the fairy sword. The boy was definitely a Hylian. He placed it in the sack as well before going to the bed.

Taking off his cape he wrapped it around Link before picking him up bridal style. He grabbed a silk green tunic that was hanging from a protrusion in the wall before heading out of the tree and down the ladder.

One of the hounds lay injured on the grass and the other two were nipping at the mad mare. She turned around and spotted Ganondorf holding her master and lunged towards him. Ganondorf whistled and the hounds cut her off.

Quickly going to the other side, Ganondorf pushed his energy into the bark making it open. He walked out and went to the side just as the horse flew past the hounds at her feet. Ganondorf removed his hand and the hole quickly closed.

Ganondorf's black stallion strained against the rope and broke it surging forward to the Mare. She reared up kicking him in the chest biting his neck savagely.

The racket woke the men and many scrambled to grab their swords amidst the confusion. About that time, Link woke up from his "nap." He took Ganondorf by surprise nearly breaking his nose. Slipping out of the large man's grip Link ran for his horse just to be chased by the hounds.

Epona reared up kicking the male across the face for good measure before running towards her master determined to get him out of danger. Link jumped onto her back with ease the cape pooling into his lap.

As Epona ran she was jerked backwards by a rope making Link fall off and onto the ground with a cry of surprise. The lizalfos tightened the rope on his saddle pulling backwards. The mare with amazing strength managed to move forward fairly easy and the other men ran to help throwing more and more ropes onto her neck.

Link let out a cry of rage and ran forward his hand going to his side momentarily forgetting he didn't have his sword. He growled yanking at the ropes his triforce glowing as the ropes broke with ease. The men gasped and one of them drew his arrow.

Not that he could make a shot in the dark they were in. He could barely see the form helping out the shadowed horse. Link yelped as he was yanked backwards onto a saddle flush against a muscular chest – nude as the cape slid to the ground.

Zant smirked smelling the slight honeysuckle and jasmine scent given off - the scent of a Hylian. Link cried out to his horse as she was tied down by many ropes. Zant's dappled mare reared before turning and trotting towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf grinned sadistically, taking the fighting form. Link growled biting the armored arm even though he knew it wouldn't affect him. Ganondorf squeezed Link closer inhaling his frightened scent.

Link keened trying to escape. Ganondorf growled at the men, "This one is mine. Secure the horse we will travel in the morning."

The men nodded none getting a good view of the figure Ganondorf held. Ganondorf's passive face instantly changed to fury as he stalked into his tent. Link let out a cry of pain as Ganondorf slung him onto the bed.

"Don't you ever run from me!"

Ganondorf snarled momentarily forgetting Link could not understand him before ripping away the sheet Link grabbed in a frail attempt to cover himself. Link narrowed his eyes the blue around his iris flashing. He lunged under Ganondorf's arm and ran towards the tent flap.

Ganondorf swung out hitting him making him fall to the ground. He then grabbed Link by the throat picking him up and slinging him back on the bed. Link growled baring his fangs like a wolf deciding to fight since he couldn't flee.

Ganondorf's anger melted and he laughed, almost evilly, in delight, "and here I thought you were a submissive pup. But right now I have no desire to fight you, I want to sleep."

Link growled out words that Ganondorf couldn't translate before lunging at the man. Ganondorf grabbed Link once again slamming him down making the boy moan in pain. Link growled his teeth growling longer. He clawed at Ganondorf's neck digging sharp nails into the tough skin.

Ganondorf let out a grunt of surprise as thick blood flowed from the wound the boy attached his sharp little teeth to. Ganondorf yanked Link's hair-hard. Link yelped as he was ripped from the neck and forced to bare his throat.

Ganondorf grinned inhaling the scent before biting the neck in retribution. Link keened fighting the big male's hold. He opened his closed eyes and they began to change, becoming more animalistic.

Ganondorf snarled back yanking the blond strands of hair, "Hush!"

Link's growl grew softer; he knew he couldn't escape now, not with all the guards around. The large male next to him tucked him to his side. Ganondorf was tired and irritated; he didn't want to deal with the pup right now. Using his magic he let it flow over the boy.

"Sleep."

Link couldn't understand what he said, but his eyes began to grow heavy and he sank into the darkness, the wolf inside him howling for blood.

aucun – French for no

Quel est le nom – What is name

Je suis – French for I am


	2. What is and What Isn't

Sabora: "Don't own Zelda; if I did I would make Midna stop riding on Wolf Link's back because she's annoying."

Chapter Two: What is and What isn't

Link woke to the movement and sounds of the outside world. He groaned at the fuzziness that clouded his head and lifted a hand to his eyes wiping them. His senses slowly returned and he stiffened as he looked up.

He was trapped within a large steel cage inside of a caravan. He heard snorting and he could hear two different set of hooves hitting the ground behind him. So he was being carried by horses instead of boars or oxen. He sniffed the air and tried to peer past the tan cloth encasing his view.

He couldn't smell Epona from all of the leather, sweat, filth and other things that clouded his nose. He wrinkled his nose letting out a loud snort and shook his head.

He tested the bars for weaknesses, but he wasn't surprised that they held. Looking around at his area, he noticed he was surrounded by shiny rubies and glittering gems. So, the army must be heading home. Link snarled as he batted at the cage. If that infuriating dark man though Link was going to be tamed he would be in for a nasty shock.

Ganondorf gave a dark grin as he trotted his horse up to the large cage containing the mare. She was a beautiful specimen full of corded muscle and immeasurable strength. Her coat shined amongst the others and her intelligent eyes glared at him.

It took over 3 hours to finally get her in the cage and Ganondorf could only feel pride at such an amazing horse. The boy obviously trained her well. The large bay lunged at the bars making it shake as she neighed savagely at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's stallion reared and he had to yank the reins backwards to avoid the two colliding in a ferocious mating battle. She snorted and turned away completely ignoring both his and his stallion's presence (Does Ganondorf's Stallion have a name?).

Ganondorf chuckled, "We'll see how that spirit holds when we get you to the stables."

He trotted backwards to a large caravan. Two bobkins were on either side of the wagon each astride large razor tusked boars. The human driving the caravan nodded at him respectfully and slowed the large draft horses.

"Sir…?"

Ganondorf leaned forward in his seat and gave a fanged grin, "Make sure to be extra careful. I wouldn't want anything to…slip by."

The man stiffened and stood straighter as he nervously said, "Y…Yes Sir!"

Ganondorf smirked as he galloped his horse to the front of the party.

Link growled low in his throat as he paced the cage back and forth trying to decide how he would escape. If he could get out of the eyes of the men he wouldn't have a problem shifting and leaving. The real problem was how he was going to get Epona out of there.

He heard the dark man talking outside again and snorted. That was the third time the man had ridden by. He barred his teeth in the voice's direction before lying down and going to sleep.

The wagon stopped a few hours later and Link woke to the sound of his cage rattling and he smelt the dragon hide leather indigenous to the dark man. He took another sniff and smelt the sickly smell of tainted metal that clung to the man called Zant. He wrinkled his nose and arched his back growling low in his throat.

The strange man blinked his pupiless yellow eyes, "He acts like a caged wolf; what happened the scared boy we saw yesterday?"

Ganondorf chuckled as he walked up to the cage and placed the bowl of food inside. "I believe the boy has a split personality. He's a wild animal; since he can't flee, he's decided to show his teeth."

Link snarled at him and clawed at the hand that grazed his cheek. Ganondorf just grinned as he sucked the blood from his thumb. Zant cocked his head to the side and blinked, "My Lord, do you think it is wise to entertain with such a wild creature?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Is it wise to question your king, Zant?"

The mage bowed, "No my Lord." Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, "Dismissed." Zant glared at Link before straightening and leaving the caravan.

Ganondorf smiled at Link as he watched the boy sniff the cooked meat in curiosity. He sat down and leaned back against the tanned walls. "We shall see just how wild you truly are, Link."

Link looked up at the mention of his name and then went back to eating the cooked meat. The trip took a total of three days before they arrived at the nearest village. He was dragged into a mage's hut and the strange man, Zant, pierced his ear with a silver hoop and chanted something. He felt fire spreading throughout his veins before he passed out; Link was then taken from the group and sent ahead in a separate one to the castle – a four day journey.

When he arrived, he was exhausted and covered in filth. Bobkins took him into the large stone building and placed him in a cell that had hay on the floors; the king would arrive tomorrow morning, but Link planned to be gone by then as soon as he found a way to free Epona.

When the doors shut he transformed; his bones cracked and his face stretched to form a snout. He snarled as he paced back and forth in the cell sniffing at the edges. He grinned and began to dig.

Ganondorf groaned as he walked into his bedroom planning on taking a shower and heading to bed with his new boy. He narrowed his eyes as he took in his barren room. Growling in anger, he stalked out of his room and grabbed the nearest maid. She squealed in fright as he growled out, "Where is the boy?"

"I…I don't know anything about a boy sir!" She was thrown aside.

Ganondorf hissed low in his throat and headed for the one place the boy must have been. He slung open the large door and stalked through the empty cells. He found his boy curled up in a ball in the last cell; he was lying on top of hay thrown in a pile in the back corner.

He opened the door with his master key and grabbed the sleeping boy. He curled his nose at the scent and headed for his room. The boy remained asleep, hay sticking to his face and blending in with his dirty hair.

Ganondorf carried the boy into the bathroom and took in the jasmine smell of the hot water. He grinned and dropped the boy into the water.

Link came out crying like a wild cat holding on to the side of the large tub. He glared at Ganondorf through soaked bands and growled. Ganondorf grinned, "You stink."

Link blinked in surprise and opened his mouth, "I can understand you…?"

Ganondorf pulled off his shirt and smirked, "That little earring in your ear has a nice little spell on it; now, let's take a bath."

Sabora: It's a tad rushed, but RL is getting in the way right now.


	3. The Grand Design

Sabora: I don't own Link or Legend of Zelda. All I own is my own twisted mind.

Link hissed and spit at the large man as he poured water over his blonde hair. Ganondorf growled in frustration, "Be still, already! I've already told you I have no intention of molesting you. Right now, I just want to get this filth off of you!"

Link buried sharp fangs into Ganondorf's arm. Ganondorf let out a cry of outrage. In anger, he threw Link off of him and the blonde boy hit the edge of the tub with a sick crack. Link shook his head trying to clear his blurry vision. Ganondorf sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Petulant thing." He rolled his eyes and pulled the young man into his muscular arms, cuddling him close.

"Hold still." With surprising gentleness, he cleaned the bloody cut and stroked his hand down Link's soft pale face. Watery blue eyes glared at him as he finished washing the filth out of Link's hair.

"Now, isn't that better?"

Link responded by yanking his head out of Ganondorf's hands. "Don't touch me!"

Ganondorf narrowed his red eyes and he grabbed the boy by his pale slender throat squeezing tightly. He yanked the boy out of the tub and threw the naked boy into the corner of his room. Link hit the palace marble with a hard thunk, his injured head slamming back against the wall.

Link shook his head and the window in front of him let the moon shine through highlighting his angered form. Link growled and his teeth began to lengthen out of his mouth. Ganondorf swaggered into the room an angry aura looming around him.

"Belligerent child! I've had enough! Do I have to teach you a lesson before you even settle in?"

Link bared his fangs at Ganondorf and let out a loud growl.

Ganondorf took a step back in surprise at such a sound coming from the boy's delicate mouth.

"If it's a fight you want then a fight you shall have, boy."

Link lunged forward and Ganondorf grabbed him by his throat holding him high above the ground. Link struggled getting his feet on Ganondorf's chest kicking. He clawed at Ganondorf's arm making blood drip onto the marble floors.

The moon wasn't full, but Link would still give one hell of a fight even without most of his strength. Ganondorf forced the boy to the ground and trapped him between his powerful brown thighs.

"I've been going easy on you boy! Well, no more then. If you want to play rough; then, let's play."

He grabbed Link's arms and twisted them behind his back holding them in one gigantic hand. Link winced in pain, but continued to snarl and fight trying to buck the large man off of him.

He only succeeded in rubbing his ass against the growing erection of the larger man.

Link froze.

Ganondorf smirked darkly, "Is this why you're putting up such a fight? If I knew this would calm you down, I would have done it in the first place."

Ganondorf pulled Link up by his hair and buried his face in the corner of Link's neck inhaling the sweet scent.

"I have no interest in raping you, boy. But, if it will keep you in line, I've got no problem burying my cock into your cute little ass, so I suggest you learn to mind. Right now, I'm hungry and irritated and I know you haven't eaten since you've been here. So, I suggest that you quit fighting me and let us dress so we can go eat. What do you say, boy?"

Link slowly relaxed his posture; he didn't want to leave with more scars than necessary.

Ganondorf let out a relieved sigh and got off of the pale youth. Honestly, the boy was lucky that Ganondorf hadn't raped him yet. When he first saw the supple child, his first instinct was to claim him. But, something buzzed at the edge of his conscience telling him to leave the boy. Ganondorf's instinct however, told him to bring him home and teach the boy and Ganondorf always trusted his instinct.

Ganondorf dressed in a rich purple long-sleeved tunic and dark brown pants. He placed his solid golf cufflinks on and then turned to a package on his bed.

Link stood silent and observant as the man picked up the package and opened it to reveal a fine emerald tunic and skort. He turned to Link and raised an eyebrow, "Well, Link," he tested the word on his tongue, and decided he liked it, "are you going to dress or will you arrive at dinner in the nude?"

Link quickly put on the clothing. Link sat on the huge king-sized bed and Ganondorf made a motion for the boy to give him his foot. Ganondorf's large hand dwarfed the small appendage and he trailed a finger down the foot. The boy twitched as it tickled his skin.

Ganondorf smirked as he put soft socks on the feet, "ticklish?"

Link remained silent.

Ganondorf held up thick brown dragon-hide boots and gently placed them on each delicate foot.

He placed Link's foot off of his knee and stood holding out his hand. "Come boy, it's time for dinner."

"One more thing." Ganondorf leaned over and gently plucked the earring from Link's ear.

"Much better."

Link blinked and spewed out a slur of words which Ganondorf couldn't understand. Ganondorf chuckled as he put on his dark purple robe and led Link out into the dining room.

Dinner was a tense affair.

Link could not understand a thing said by Ganondorf or the strange vile wizard as they talked over dinner. He glared disgusted at the many creatures and men who rallied at the table eating in a grotesque manner.

He pointedly ignored their looks of interest and kept his eyes on Ganondorf while mentally trying to devise a plan inside of his head to free Epona and return to the Fairy Woods. No doubt the little things were worried sick about him and he feared for his forest; no doubt hunters would come for his creatures and kin.

For now, he would be docile; get the arrogant brown-skinned male's trust. He would put up a façade of submissiveness until he could safely escape with Epona.

Zant leaned over towards Ganondorf and placed a hand upon the man's arm, "My lord, are you doing anything tonight?"

Ganondorf snorted into his cup and sneaked a look at Link while he sipped timidly at the wine in his golden goblet; while Zant wasn't ugly by any means, Ganondorf had other things to…occupy his time.

"Not tonight, Zant."

"O…Of course, my Lord."

Zant casted a dark look in Link's direction. Link raised an eyebrow in question. The realization hit him and he smirked internally. So, the man was jealous. Link could use this to his advantage. Faking drunkenness, Link yawned and leaned ever so slightly towards Ganondorf while rubbing at his left eye.

He had to keep from smiling as the dark wizard clinched his goblet tighter and turned away to talk to a different person. Ganondorf looked down at Link in surprise, but looked and noticed much of Link's wine was gone. No doubt, the poor thing was drunk.

Standing from the table, Ganondorf announced his departure and picked Link of from the chair beside his own. He made his way back to his room and placed the boy on his bed.

Link cursed inwardly, but kept his eyes half-lidded as the man began to change into soft black silk sleep cloth. So, he wouldn't be able to go back to his cage. He was a quick thinker however, he would improvise.

Link allowed himself to be undressed once again and was surprised as Ganondorf pulled out another package and placed a silken green nightshirt on him. At least he would keep some of his dignity.

Ganondorf pulled the boy close to him and placed a small chain around Link's wrist and hooking it to the manacle in the wall.

"We will see about getting your restraints finished tomorrow, but I have no more patience for my men tonight." He yawned and pulled Link into his embrace placing his chin on top of Link's head.

"Good night, my fairy boy."

Link wiggled in the large man's grasp and sighed when he couldn't get free without waking the man. He would have to be patient. He let out a huff and cuddled closer to the body heat. He might as well sleep until he could find a good escape.

Tomorrow he would plot; tonight, he would rest.

SV: So ya, not the longest, but better than no update, right?

SV


	4. King of Legends

Sabora: I don't own Link or Legend of Zelda. All I own is my own twisted mind.

At Jess: Thanks so much for the critique (I didn't realize I had put the word boy in so many times XD). Blah, I think the document messed up. I didn't even notice the format it was in. Sorry about that.

Link woke to a warm hand threading its fingers through his hair. He yawned and snuggled back into the warmth of the bedding, his grogginess overriding his instinct.

As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he jolted up from the feather down pillow and looked up to see a dressed Ganondorf smiling down at him.

"Good morning, my little nymph."

Link narrowed his eyes and laid back down trying to ignore the sense of panic that went through him. This man was…disturbing. His aura screamed darkness and evil, but his actions were so confusing. Link knew he had to be careful.

Ganondorf stepped out of the bed with a regal stride his black cape flowing behind him. "Dress quickly." He said handing Link the outfit from yesterday. "I'm sure you would like to go see your horse; after all, it has been three days."

When they arrived at the stables, a large racket was heard. The huge chestnut coloured horse was rearing in anger striking out at the foolish man who had tried to bridle her. Link rushed forward in horror, noticing the rope around her neck and how her beautiful hair had been cropped like a soldier horse. They had a huge leather saddle on her back and the man was clutching his arm as a hoof flew towards his face.

"Epona!" The horse immediately stopped and galloped towards her owner with great joy. Ganondorf looked upon the scene with a smile; he understood the bond between a horse and its rider. He glared at the young stable boy cowering on the dirt, "Who ordered her to be placed in the stocks?" He all but snarled as he noticed the short mane and tail.

"S…sir! A…all horses are supposed to be cleaned and cut when t…they get back!" Ganondorf let out a dark laugh his gloved hand forming a fist around the boy's neck, "This horse was to be left alone! I gave specific orders to…" He narrowed his eyes and dropped the child.

Of course. He just didn't think Zant would try and be so foolish. The young magician would just have to learn what it meant to get your king angry. "Begone, peasant." The young child fled.

Ganondorf returned to watching Link caress the horse's face and whisper sweet murmurs in her ear. He heard a loud neigh and saw his large stallion being led to get his hair cut and his feet shoed. He gave a call to the young fiery woman who took care of the horses.

Romani was such a quite child when she first arrived; her sister, Cremia, was the one who actually picked out Ganondorf's horse. He had arrived at their stables intending to buy a bred Gerudo Stallion, but the girl, seven at the time, had gently led the giant man to a different stall.

She weaved him a story about a wild Gerudo mare that had led over fifty men all across the desert in an epic chase. How the mare was quick and spirited and quite clever in outsmarting her would-be captors.

How the gorgeous white horse, (How all Gerudo horses were always black, and how strange it was for the mare to be white) was called the ghost spirit. How she was thought of as a dead warrior's soul that could not rest.

He remembered every word like it was yesterday.

"_The men, they cast lots and ran their horses dry chasing the spirit. They tried every trick they possessed and still she was not caught. However, there was one man among the men who did not chase after her like a mad dog. This man was the brunt of many jokes through the camp. A man who always came on the wrangling, but only left with one or two horses…if that. A man who did not take what was plentiful, but waited until he found what he wanted. _

_Every night he went to the water hole where all the wild horses slept and he slept beside them gaining their trust with patience and skill. He did not try to catch them with ropes or use loud words to frighten them. He waited until they came to him; offering them sweet words and sugared treats. _

_He was patient as man after man admitted defeat and returned home until there was no one left to catch the mare. Then, on a night at the water hole, he woke to the sound of a mare about to foal. The great white spirit was right in front of him easily able to catch in her weakened state. But, the man had honor; instead of roping her, he helped her deliver her foal. _

_The mare was tired and near death as she pushed the black stallion from her womb. She did not even have the strength to lift her head. The baby horse was on his feet quickly, standing faster than any foal he had seen in his life. _

_The mare was given milk and sweet bread from the man's own supper and he nursed her back to health, not once placing a rope around her neck. He watched as she gained her strength back and was finally able to run once more. _

_The night that he was to depart back to his home, not a single horse, besides his old gelding, to his name, she came to him. The foal beside her was her gift to the man. A life for a life. And he raised that stallion with pride. It was the fastest horse in all the land; many people knew its name. _

_Many tried to buy the horse, but the man would not sell the Gerudo stallion for any amount of rubies. They tried the next best thing and wanted him to breed, but the stallion refused. It was then that the man grew sick and his time was coming to an end. _

_He took one last trip to the Gerudo desert taking the stallion as his only companion. There after twenty five years, he released the stallion. He slept by the water hole and woke to the sound of joyful neighing. Even after all that time, the white mare was still alive! _

_He stared in wonder as she nuzzled her son and looked at him. The old man said that he could understand her at that moment. 'Because you have given me back my son, I will give to you a lineage that will one day become the legend of kings.' _

_The mare and her son coupled that night and she birthed a small white mare. The man who was given this gift was my great-grandfather. And to this day, every twenty-five years we take the foal of that lineage and release them into the desert and we receive another mare from the mysterious spirit. _

_Except, this time, we did not receive a small white mare and I believe it is time for the Legend of Kings to begin." _

Ganondorf was led to the back of the barn and saw a small gangly black stallion. It didn't look like much, with its knobby legs and large bright eyes. The little horse sneezed as it looked up at him with wide eyes.

His soul called to the little thing and he wound up buying a little stallion that had no papers or proof of greatness. But, Cremia's prediction proved true and both he and his stallion grew strong. They led battles and brought fear into the hearts of their enemies as they rose through the army ranks. Ganondorf became the most trusted general of the old Hyrule king and upon his death bed Ganondorf was proclaimed the new king.

He returned to the small farm a year after his crowning, with the intentions of thanking the woman and giving her a place of honor at his stables. But, when he arrived, he learned that she had died and that only her younger sister was left. The young nine-year old girl was in the care of the Gorman Brothers. If you could call it that. When he arrived at their place he beheld such monstrosities! The poor child was chained in the barn in such a way covered with unmentionable things. To do that to a child was unthinkable!

The filthy covered girl was taken with him; and the perverted brother's left to rot in a field like dirty beasts. He would thank the older sister by allowing the young girl to take care of his horses. And it seemed like the gene had passed from one sister to the other. The young child was a clever one who had bred some of the best horses Ganondorf had ever had.

"Romani." The red-head looked at him with questionable eyes, his stallion nuzzling her hair. "I think we should leave his hair as is. Let him be a bit wild." The girl gave a bright-eyed grin and nodded. She led Ganondorf's stallion back to his field.

Ganondorf looked over at Link who was watching the scene with what appeared to be satisfaction in his eyes. Ganondorf smirked; the decision was right. He walked over to the boy and watched in amazement at how much control he had over his horse.

"She is quite beautiful." Link gave a nod, "She is the most beautiful female you will ever see."

Ganondorf laughed, "I would not doubt that. You called her…Epona?" Link gave another nod, this time a bit stiff. "She truly is a goddess."

Link gave a warm smile at that. He heard the loud call of Ganondorf's stallion and saw him leaning over a fence, his fiery stare on the mare. "And what is the name of your beast?" He asked keeping a protective hand on his horse.

Ganondorf gave a loud laugh looking at the stallion fondly, "My fierce Gerudo Stallion is called King. For he is a legend; a king among horses."

Sabora: So…yeah, update time. I really struggled with trying to find a name for Ganondorf's horse. I used a lame name, I know. I'll try and update more often; I'm sorry that it's been so long!


End file.
